


You're Perfectly Healthy

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [42]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blease be careful, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: (Overused Porno Trope: but with a twist!) Peter needs to go the doctor to have a full intensive checkup but he's really nervous. (the twist) Good thing his dad, Tony, is a doctor. Tony figures it will be less awkward for his son if he does the checkup at his personal office. But he doesn't know that Peter has had a crush on him for quite sometime. Basically, Tony finds out somehow and doctor's office smuttiness ensues. Maybe, a little dubcon at first? Idk, I'll leave the how up to you. Thanks! ❤





	You're Perfectly Healthy

**Author's Note:**

> I love this one so much, and I wish I had done this before I left with my computer, but too late now. Hope you enjoy anyway!!  
> Warnings: incest, dub-con, underage  
> Also, you don’t need prostate exams until you’re 45 or 50, but Tony is a perv :/

Peter whimpers and shakes in fear. “Daddy, please don’t make me go to the doctor. I don’t want anyone to touch me!” He cries.

Tony sighs sadly. “You have to go, Pete. We have to make sure you’re healthy, and growing correctly.

Peter whimpers. “Why can’t you do it?” He asks sadly.

Tony smiles and ruffles his hair. “I can, but it’ll be awkward kiddo. Do you really want your dad to give you that intensive of a check up?”

Peter blushes and looks down. Yes, yes I do. “N-no… but I don’t want anyone else to either! I’d rather it be you, I trust you.”

Tony sighs and looks at his schedule. “Alright kiddo. I have a break from 3-5 tomorrow, I’ll take you to my private office and we can do it there.”

Peter relaxes and hugs him. “Thank you so much, daddy.”

~

Tony smiles and pulls on his blue gloves, pulling his mask up. “Alright kiddo, we can start off with a normal check up, and then move on to the more awkward parts.”

Peter nods, letting his father do his check up. Blood pressure, taking a blood sample, checking his hearing and sight, checking his throat, checking his reflexes and flexibility. Then Peter starts to shake. “I-is this part g-going to hurt?”

Tony shakes his head. “No, son, don’t worry. I’ll make sure it doesn’t hurt.” He turns around and taps on his keyboard. “Alright son, you get naked, and stand with your feet slightly apart. Let me finish this up.”

Tony feels a bit guilty. He shouldn’t be doing this. But… his son is so… fucking hot, and Tony can’t resist. He turns around to see his son followed his orders.

“Alright, I’m going to examine you now. If you ever feel uncomfortable or want to pause, just tell me.” He smiles at Peter.

Peter nods and whimpers, trying to focus on how scared he is. He hopes it’s enough to stop himself from getting a boner.

Tony looks around and takes a mental note of how his son looks. God, he’s so pretty. “You’re growing a good amount of pubic hair, which is good for your age. I should teach you how to shave soon, so you don’t cut yourself.”

Peter squeaks, starting to shake again. “D-Do I have to shave?” He asks.

Tony hums and nods. No, you don’t. But I like the thought of you hairless for me. “Alright, I’m going to get a closer look. I have to touch you, is that okay?”

Peter whimpers and nods, looking away. “This is the part where you thought I wouldn’t want my dad doing this…”

Tony laughs softly. “Yup. Too late now.” He gets on his knees, and hears Peter gasp above him. God, Peter’s cock is so cute and pretty. He grabs Peter’s penis in his hand, moving it up so it points to the ceiling. He smirks to himself as he feels it twitch. He squeezes his son’s balls, feeling around to make sure there’s no tumors.

Yeah, to make sure there’s no tumors.

He feels Peter harden in his other hand, and hears him whimpers. “I’m s-sorry, I can’t help it.”

Tony coos and lets go for a moment. “It’s alright Peter. I don’t mind. It’s normal for a teenage boy to… grow aroused, at even the slightest stimulation. It’s normal, don’t worry.”

Peter blushes and nods, looking at the ceiling. Tony almost feels bad for enjoying this. Almost.

He lowers Peter’s penis, then moves his hand down to expose the head of Peter’s cock from the foreskin.

Peter whimpers and his hand falls to Tony’s.

Tony smiles up at him. “It’s okay. You do a good job cleaning under your foreskin, that’s very good. It would really hurt to get an infection here.”

Peter pulls his hand back and nods, blushing so much Tony wonders how any blood is left to go to his cock.

Tony strokes his son a few times, licking his lips. “It seems all the nerves are in working order here.” He says. He knows this isn’t a part of the exam, but he also know Peter doesn’t.

Peter swallows thickly and closes his eyes, breathing heavily.

Tony hums and pulls away. “Everything seems good there. Please turn around and place your hands on the examination table, and stick your hips out.”

As Tony replaces his gloves with a new pair, and grabs the medical lube, Peter does exactly as told. His son is so perfect.

Tony warms the lube with his fingers, then walks over. He pulls Peter’s left cheek to the side, exposing his hole.

Peter whimpers and starts to shake. “D-Do we have to?”

Tony nods. “Yup. It’s better that it’s me than a stranger though, right?”

Peter nods and looks straight down. “O-Okay…”

Tony circles one finger around Peter’s hole, trying to make it relax. “You have to relax baby, or it will hurt. Just let me in, relax your muscles.”

Peter whimpers again and spreads his legs more, taking deep breaths.

Eventually, he relaxes enough for Tony to push one finger in.

Peter jumps and gasps, feeling his cock go fully hard. “Oh, oh no…”

Tony coos and squeezes Peter’s ass cheek in his hand. “It’s okay, I know it’s weird and uncomfortable. You can trust me, I won’t hurt you.”

Peter clenches his eyes tight, trying to relax again.

Tony smiles and starts to move his finger in and out, watching hungrily as Peter’s hole flutters and clenches. “Relax, hon. I can’t find it if you’re wiggling so much.” He lies.

Peter whimpers and sticks his hips out more, trying to keep still.

Tony works in a second finger, now hard in his scrubs. He starts to breathe heavier, Peter’s little hole is so fucking cute, fluttering and clenching and taking his fingers so good.

Peter starts to move his hips back against Tony’s fingers, panting softly. “D-Daddy, is this almost over?”

Tony hums. “Stop moving, and I’ll find it.” He says. He’s lying. He knows exactly where it is. He’s avoiding it on purpose. He slips a third finger in, and grins when Peter lets out a high pitched whine, sticking his ass out more and laying his head on the table.

Peter whimpers and wishes he could stroke himself. “D-daddy…” he whispers.

Tony hums and pulls his fingers out. “I’ll find it, don’t worry.” He pulls his cock out, adding more lube and lining himself up.

Peter stiffens, looking behind him. “D-daddy? What are you doing?”

Tony hums and gets rid of his gloves, rubbing Peter’s plump ass with both hands. He doesn’t push in yet, enjoying feeling Peter’s hole eagerly clench against his rip. “I’m gonna find your prostate. Is that okay?” He asks, hands still rubbing.

Peter whimpers and looks at Tony’s face. “This wasn’t part of the exam…”

Tony shakes his head, rubbing Peter’s lower back with his left hand, and holding his hip with his right. “Can I, baby boy?”

Peter blushes and nods, pushing his hips back and gasping when Tony’s cock presses against his hole, too big to shove in.

Tony growls in pleasure, spreading Peter’s cheeks and pushing in slow and steady. He watches hungrily as Peter’s hole devours his cock.

Peter moans and grips the table, panting heavily. “Oh, Daddy, oh, I’m so full daddy!”

Tony moans and rests his hips against Peter’s, taking in the wonderful feeling of Peter’s insides massaging his cock. “You feel so good baby boy, always so perfect for your daddy.” He says.

Peter sobs and clenches. “Please move Daddy, please find it!”

Tony hums and angles his hips, then starts a slow and steady pace. He drives into Peter’s prostate every thrust. “Oh baby boy, you feel so good around daddy. You’re perfect honey, so perfect.”

Peter wails and sobs, moaning and fucking his hips back. “Please, more daddy. Please more?”

Tony growls and speeds up his hips, fucking into his boy like he’s asking for. “Good Peter, always so perfect for me. Stroke your little cock babe, cum around me. I want you to cum around me.”

Peter wails and cums, milking Tony’s cock as well.

Tony pulls out and smiles at him, kissing his cheek. “You’re perfectly healthy, baby.”

Peter laughs softly and breathes heavily. “I sure hope so.”


End file.
